


All is Fair

by EquinoxSolstice



Series: Unwed Matrimony [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Confrontations, Consensual Infidelity, Drama, Explicit Language, Extramarital Affairs, Infidelity, Jin gets slapped in this, M/M, Marriage, Other, Secret Relationship, the wife and mistress meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxSolstice/pseuds/EquinoxSolstice
Summary: When her palm struck his cheek, hot and fast like lightning, Jin didn’t even flinch.That, Jin thought to himself with another rueful smile, cradling his cheek as he faced Namjoon's wife, her hurt and her rage,he completely deserved.(It was time to prepare for a war.)





	All is Fair

Jin _knew_ with absolute certainty that this was going to happen one day.

When the message came, Jin could only sigh. He closed the book he was reading and stood up, gently getting the sugar gliders resting on his shoulder and placing them back inside their cage.

He glanced at the watch on the wall. There was plenty of time.

It was time to prepare for a war.

After making a brief call to the restaurant to inform them that he couldn’t go in today, he set out to get ready. It was a long, thorough shower, and this time, Jin didn’t skip anything when it came to his skin and hygienic routine. He put on a face mask, exfoliated, and shaved.

Now towel dry, he faced the mirror and even put on some makeup: foundation, concealer, eyeliner, even a hint of lip gloss, hand curved and lips parted in front of his reflection to make sure he applied the gloss perfectly, to accentuate the parts of his face he knew were the best looking. He was a good-looking man, knew it well and was proud of it, and for this battle, he needed all the ammunition he could get.

As for clothes, Jin bypassed his usually loose, comfortable sweaters and shirts for a tighter button-up, accentuating his broad shoulders and trim waist, with slacks instead of torn skinny jeans, black shiny dress shoes instead of worn-out sneakers. He slipped his blazer on, gelled his hair back, and suddenly the man he now saw in the mirror was startlingly different.

Self-assured. Confident. Looking for all the world like he deserved everything it had to offer and would not take “no” for an answer.

Like he could do no wrong, and that everything he did was right.

He almost couldn’t recognize himself.

Smiling ruefully at his never-fail arrogance, Jin clipped the Audemars Piuget watch Namjoon gifted him for their 10th anniversary on his wrist and went out the door, taking the rest of his necessities with him. The car keys swayed loosely on his fingertips as he went down to the basement, checking his watch for the time.

He couldn’t afford to show any signs of weakness, after all.

His car was waiting for him in its designated parking spot, and Jin nodded briefly at the guard stationed by the elevator, unlocking the door once he came close. It was a respectable black Genesis, nothing too flashy, earned through his hard work and diligence. It was one of the few things he didn’t allow Namjoon to buy for him, since he could very well afford it himself, and that Namjoon had two households to support, even if Namjoon did, admittedly, earn much more than he did.

A quick start, and he was off, on the way to Seoul. There was the usual traffic, but Jin was sure he would arrive at the battleground relatively earlier. He did offer homeground advantage at first, but it was decided that they would meet in a more neutral location, to lessen the chances of meeting anyone familiar that could interrupt them.

They had a lot to risk, with everything to lose. While Jin knew that, by default, it would be his loss, he had an ace in his sleeve that could easily turn the tides for his victory.

The battleground was a small cafe, hidden between the numerous streets in Seoul, and Jin, by pure luck, managed to find a parking space nearby. The cafe was relatively well-known for its booths that provided some privacy from curious eyes, but if the battle should become public, then so be it.

Jin was not afraid, nor concerned. Yes, was already on the losing side, but he was willing to fight for what he had, and he would not let anyone else that wasn’t Namjoon to take it away from him. Truthfully, all he could feel was pity.

Because while he might come out of this scarred, he would not hurt. He would not break.

Because he had everything, and she had nothing.

The cafe’s glass door swung open easily, and Jin quickly glanced around. Not much people around. Good. He was first.

He went to the back after ordering an Americano and a slice of chocolate cake. A fight this may be, but there was no need to be uncivilized. There was an empty booth, and he settled down to wait, breathing out deeply between his lips. He checked his watch, took a sip of his coffee, and ate a small slice of the cake.

Now, all that was left was to wait.

His phone vibrated with a message, and Jin’s lips tugged up fondly as he saw who it was. If there was one thing he didn’t like about this, it was that Namjoon didn’t know about this, and Jin had always been honest and open with him.

But this was something he had to do alone. Namjoon knowing would just make everything worse, and Jin would derive no pleasure from this meeting. Jin had caused Namjoon as much pain as happiness, and Jin would not cause a cut in Namjoon’s already bruised heart. No, this was a fight that’s been long coming, and Jin’s time had come.

When she appeared, it was right on the hour, and Jin had just glanced at his watch again.

Just in time.

Jin stood up gracefully, taking all of her in, from her wrinkled dress to her tightly clenched knuckles to her swollen eyes to her bright red cheeks. For a moment, both of them didn’t say a word.

Then, Jin bowed first.

“Hello, _jesu_.” He greeted politely, and when her palm struck his cheek, hot and fast like lightning, he didn’t even flinch.

That, Jin thought to himself with another rueful smile, cradling his cheek as he faced her again, her hurt and her rage, he completely deserved.

He spoke after a few moments, the calm in the eye of the storm.

“Shall we sit down?”

* * *

It was another few minutes of silence, when she got her order and Jin had used his fork to fetch the ice from his Americano to his handkerchief and press it against his cheek, which was already throbbing from the force of her slap.

Hell hath no fury on a woman scorned indeed, Jin thought wryly, as they considered each other. At least she slapped him without an audience, but then again, she was raised as the perfect Korean wife, who valued propriety and discretion at every instance.

“Please return my husband back to me, Seokjin-ssi.” She said, which made Jin place his makeshift ice pack down to look at her appraisingly. She wasn’t crying or glaring at him with hate, but staring at him with her chin held high and with all the grace and dignity of a war wife who was waiting for her soldier husband to come home, despite her shaking fists. Even Jin had to admire this kind of courage and class, to demand something that, by all rights, should already be hers.

Namjoon is lucky to have a wife like her, Jin thought, not bitter, but distant.

Without Jin, they would have made a perfect couple.

“Since when?” He asked instead. Namjoon certainly didn’t confess to her, because he would have told Jin if that had been the case. Of course, he could also have denied it. Could have brushed it under the rug and tell her she was imagining things, that he and Namjoon were just close friends and nothing more. But the fact that she sought him instead to confirm their relationship, rather than confront Namjoon about him, spoke volumes.

A proper Korean wife indeed. No need to involve the husband yet when she could handle this situation on her own, because it was her right to. Jin could respect that.

“I suspected. There were a lot of signs, but since you were both men—” She stopped, shook her head, and Jin had to stop the smile, because his face hurt when he did that, and also because that was how he and Namjoon hid it for so long. Hiding in plain sight. Their close, long-standing friendship had always been their greatest defense. “I saw his wedding ring.”

Ah. “I see.” Jin’s fingers laced together on top of the table, his middle finger stroking the simple band on his left ring finger. Namjoon had gotten him a wedding ring before his marriage, and ordered his future wife’s in the same design, so no questions would be asked. Inside his own ring, Namjoon’s name is inscribed in Hangul with their anniversary date, just like any other couple’s wedding ring.

Namjoon, ever so careless, Jin thought with an affectionate smile. He should have known this was how it was going to be.  

“Namjoon isn’t for me to return, _jesu_. He can come and leave as he wishes.” He said plainly. “Namjoon is not someone I have, not when he willingly chooses to go back to me again and again.”

He heard her draw in a sharp breath, and Jin didn’t feel happy, making the first strike, but it had to be done. He, at least, owed her this much, the complete and unaltered truth, because they had lied to her for so long, and because she loved Namjoon too.

For Jin, anyone who loved Namjoon was an ally.

“Since when?” She asked sharply, tightly, looking at him with such restrained anger Jin mildly surprised himself when he was still able to meet her eyes. Rather shameless, considering the circumstances, but Jin wasn’t ashamed. “Since when did you… How long have you been having an affair with my husband?”

He couldn’t afford to be.

“Even before you met him, we were already together.” Jin told her frankly, and watched as she flinched and recoiled in shock.

“How long?” She asked, her voice making its first waver, and her fists clenched even tighter on top of the table. Her knuckles were starkly pale, skin stretching around it.

Jin closed his eyes. This would hurt, but…

“12 years. We’ve been together for 12 years.”

She and Namjoon had only been married for 3.

It must have dug deep, to realize what their places really were. To finally know that, despite all her claims and rights, Jin had been there first. That while she might have been Namjoon’s wife in the eyes of the law and the world, Jin had him completely, heart, mind, body and soul.

That _she_ was the trespasser in their relationship.

As she tried to stop the new onslaught of tears, and Jin could only feel apologetic. He and Namjoon have ruined this girl’s life, had dragged an innocent soul into their messed up marriage, and that was the only guilt that made his gut clench.

“But he’s _my_ husband!” She choked, hurt and angry, and Jin couldn’t begrudge that. Refused to look away as she struggled to find the words to curse him, to hate him. “And you’re both men! How could you—? How did this—?!” Her hands were trembling, and Jin knew she was trying her best not to lash out at him physically, something he appreciated, because the slap still hurt.

If Jin had been a woman, this might have gone very differently. Conversely, _because_ he was a man, the blow might have hurt more than it should have, because the problem wasn’t that Namjoon found another _woman_ more attractive.

The problem was that they had been incompatible even in the very beginning.

“Namjoon has never been yours. Or even mine, really.” He said as kindly as he could. It might have sounded condescending to her ears, but as she laid down her cards, it was only fair that Jin did the same. She was a fighter, almost a worthy opponent, but to be honest, there wasn’t any competition even at the very start. “Namjoon and I have been through a lot, and to be honest, we have been close friends for a long time before it became something more. I’ve never considered him my own to keep, just as he has never considered me as something he kept.”

Which was why, Jin reflected, their relationship worked out for as long as it did. They belonged _with_ each other. There was a choice, a freedom to stay and love each other without coveting every single part of each other, because they both knew complete possession was an illusion and an impossibility.  

They both cannot have everything, so they gave as much as they were willing.

And if they were both willing to give everything, well.

Who was going to stop them?

“But you know you’re wrong.” She had composed himself now, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Their food was long forgotten, and the quiet atmosphere of the cafe allowed them the privacy and time they needed. “In the eyes of the law, his parents, and everyone else, I am his wife. I am his other half. And you are wrecking our life, our home. Because of _you_ , my husband doesn’t even _look_ at me.” She said, anguished, and Jin’s heart ached for her.

Not pity. Sympathy.

No person should go through the pain of a broken heart for so long.

“Are you?”

But Jin was also human. He also wanted. He could never be truly selfless, especially when it came to the people he loved.

Namjoon was truly the only man he wanted by his side for the rest of his life. But since the rest of the world decided that Jin couldn’t have him, he wasn’t about to give up without a fight.

It helped that Namjoon wanted him too. And Jin only wanted Namjoon to be happy with him and never regret his choice of choosing _them_. Namjoon had just a soft, gentle heart, who loved unreservedly and deeply who would have been hurt if he had lost his family if he chose Jin. Namjoon would heal, yes, but there would always be a lingering fear in Jin’s heart, that Namjoon would resent him for it, and if Namjoon broke his heart in the end…

Jin would have nothing.

So Jin was determined to give Namjoon everything. Including the relationship he had with his parents, his family, no matter how much it shredded at him, during quiet nights, to be kept away and hidden like he was a disgrace.  

Sure, there were many paths they could have taken. There was always a different choice. But this was the path _they_ chose together.

They had made their bed, with no choice but to lie in it.

“I’ve never said what I’m doing is right.” Jin continued quietly, as she gaped at him. “I am aware of what I’m doing. I’m not blinded by delusions of love, _jesu_. I’ve never seduced him, and I’ve never manipulated or coerced him into my bed.” _I didn’t need to._ “I made my choice, and he made his. That’s all.”

Adultery, after all, was a two way street.

“But you could have remained friends.” She argued back. “Couldn’t you respect his marriage to me? You could have rejected him, I wouldn’t have kept him from seeing you, because you’re his closest _hyung_ , and I’m not—”

“I have considered it, but we could never go back to being friends. It doesn’t work that way. And I’m human too. I’ve never rejected Namjoon, and I’ve never said I was a good person.” There was just too much between them, and frankly it would have been plain torture if Jin could only look but not touch. Their relationship might have calmed down considerably from its early honeymoon levels of passion, but it was still there, simmering under the surface of a perceived calm.

Even now, one of them only needed to look at the other in a certain way before they were crowded against the nearest surface, tongues tangling, hands wandering. Sex was an integral part of a successful, long marriage, arguably one of the most important parts of it.

And so far, Jin had no complaints. And if Namjoon had any, he wasn’t talking about it.

“Besides,” Jin said with a humorless smile. “Wouldn’t that hurt more? If Namjoon and I rekindled our relationship during your marriage? Because that’s what would happen. And I wouldn’t be able to stay away, in any case. If Namjoon wanted us to remain friends, then I’ll respect that decision and continue to be as such, even if it would hurt me.”

_But he didn’t_ , lingered between them. Namjoon was a constant in Jin’s life as much as Jin was in Namjoon’s. And Namjoon asked for so little, when he deserved the world. How could Jin even reject him?  

At first, their affair had troubled Namjoon deeply, especially during the early days of his marriage, out of a sense of honor and principle. Jin did not push, didn’t cajole or demand, letting Namjoon come to terms with the new parameters of their relationship on his own. There were a few times that it came close, that Namjoon couldn’t reconcile his illicit happiness with his honorable guilt, and Jin had been terrified that one day he would come home and find that Namjoon had left him for good.

But Jin stayed quiet, loved and supported Namjoon as he always did, and kept his door open for Namjoon to leave and go when he pleased.

_When a someone is set free but returns, both of you were meant to be._

In the end, Namjoon’s feelings for him won, and his faith was rewarded.

They both took a short moment to compose themselves, Jin waiting as he finished his now lukewarm Americano and cake. This wasn’t over yet, far from it, but at least they had gone through the worst parts, in Jin’s opinion. Clearly, she had no rebuttal for anything he said, because he wasn’t the only person at fault.

She could accuse him of being a homewrecker all she wanted, and Jin would not be affected, not when they both finally realize now who better fit that word.

“What about your family? Friends?” A different angle, then. Jin wiped his mouth on the table napkin as she continued. “If they knew what your relationship was, you would be shamed.”  

“My parents and I have not been in communication for a long time.” Jin told her, mirthless. “The moment they found out I was gay and in a relationship with another man they’ve cut me off completely. I’ve made my peace with it, and they wouldn’t care what I’m doing right now. As for my friends, some of them know. They don’t approve of it, but they’ve known my relationship with Namjoon for a long time.”

Jin was serious when he said he would give Namjoon his everything. Namjoon had seen how their relationship had destroyed Jin’s relationship with his family, and it contributed to his fear of losing his own family. Jin had told him multiple times that he was fine with it, that he had accepted it, but he knew Namjoon was still harboring some guilt over it.

Maybe it was one of the reasons why Namjoon stayed with him for long. Because he knew Jin gave up _everything_ , his way of life, his parents, his friends, his _future_ , to be with him.

Jin never regretted it. Right now he was still in contact with his brother, and like everyone else, he didn’t approve, but was willing to look the other way, so Jin could be happy again.

He literally had nothing to lose now. And now that she knew, Jin could almost visualize how she thought of him. Insane, perhaps. Delusional. Cold, greedy, entitled, and selfish. A sociopath.

Jin preferred to use the word _determined_.

“But don’t you care about Namjoon?” She tried another tactic, probably realizing that Jin would not back down. “If his parents and friends knew—”

“Are you going to tell your in-laws, then?” Jin interrupted, a little sharper than he intended. This was a landmine, a sensitive one, and if she was willing to go that low, then Jin would have to revoke his opinion of her being a good person. “Tell _samcheon_ and _imo_ what their son has been doing? Tell Namjoon’s friends that he’s in a homosexual relationship with his close _hyung_?”

“No!” She floundered, clearly shocked at Jin’s sudden rise in tone. “But if it meant you leaving us be—”

“Don’t finish that sentence unless you’re willing to accept the consequences that come with it.” Jin said quietly, coldly, and the room suddenly dropped in temperature. “There is a reason why Namjoon married you instead of staying with me.”

That rendered her speechless. But Jin didn’t care, didn’t give a flying _fuck_ on what she thought right now, because she was threatening to hurt Namjoon, and Jin wouldn’t stand for it.

“Namjoon and I have been together for more than a decade. We were happy and content, married in all but name and paper, and yet he chose to marry you. Why?”

The question clearly stunned her. “That’s…!”

Jin didn’t give any time for her to answer. “I can only speak for myself, and there are things that only Namjoon can tell you. I will not speak for him. However, think about what would happen if you did tell _imo_ and _samcheon_ about us. What would happen to _you_ , and your relationship with Namjoon, if the people he knew know about us. Curse me all you want.” Jin said lowly, leaning forward, looking at her dead in the eye.

“Call me a homewrecker, a whore, a slut; I don’t care. But don’t you ever, _ever_ threaten to hurt Namjoon in front of me. Because if you hurt him, I will do everything in my power to make sure you’ll regret it.”

Complete and utter silence. For the first time, she looked _afraid_ , staring at him as if seeing him for the first time. Jin returned to his seat, letting the thought sink in, allowing her to think of what would happen if Namjoon’s family knew.

She wasn’t an idiot. If she was Jin wouldn’t have spent all this time talking to her. If Namjoon’s family found out, it would be a catastrophe. Jin, who Namjoon’s parents thought of as a second son, would immediately be a pariah among them. They would demand Namjoon to stop seeing him or be disowned, which would devastate Namjoon completely. And if he realized that the person who caused his estrangement from his lover was his own wife…

As excruciating as it was going to be for Namjoon to lose his family, they knew who Namjoon would choose if his hand was forced.

And it wasn’t going to be her.

As she struggled to accept the cold, hard truth, Jin glanced at his phone. No messages. Namjoon must be really busy. Jin should really ask if Namjoon was coming by today. “Namjoon doesn’t know what’s happening right now.” He said, calmer, making her glance at him. “I didn’t tell him we were meeting, or what you wanted to do today.”

Jin could have, they both knew it. It would have been so _easy_ to turn Namjoon against his wife, to make their relationship crash and burn and make her more miserable and heartbroken in a loveless marriage her husband didn’t want. Not that Namjoon would do anything terrible, because Jin’s husband was definitely a good person, but he would be less civil with his wife if he knew what she was up to.

“Why not?” She whispered. Her shoulders were shaking, desperately keeping her composure, overcome with the despair that came with her inevitable defeat. Jin had struck deep and true, and she probably realized that now.

She never mattered to her husband. Her husband had a one true love that he still loved enough to risk everything for. He would still see his love when he could, would never look at her that way and would never be able to return her feelings.

Three years she suffered, trapped, and it was time that it stopped.  

Jin would be the cause of her deep scars, and it was a cross he would bear willingly. And he would ask for her forgiveness, for her understanding, again and again, even if it would never be granted in his lifetime.  

Jin softened, and reached forward to place his hand over her shaking ones on top of the table. She didn’t slap him, but she didn’t pull away. “Because you love him. And you care for him. And I could never hate someone who also cared for my husband.”  

“No… y-you’re still wrong… I…”

“For what it’s worth, I’m very sorry.” Jin said softly. “I’m sorry that I’ve hurt you, that you’ve been dragged into something that you shouldn’t have gone through.” He squeezed her hand lightly. “It’s fine if you hate me, if you never want to see me again. I understand that. But Namjoon is mine to care and cherish, and there is no one else in this world for me than him. There are also things you need to talk to about with him personally, and that is a place I wouldn’t interfere. But I beg you to listen to him, at the very least, just as you listened to me.”

Jin smiled.

“So please, return my husband to me, and thank you, for loving and caring for him for the last three years.”   

She choked, shoulders dropping and tears falling, as finally, finally, she acknowledged her loss.

* * *

When Jin finally came back to his apartment, he was emotionally drained. It was well past dinner when got back, but he barely had an appetite. He took off his blazer, left his shoes and socks by the door, changed into a sweater and sweatpants, and collapsed on the couch, the cool leather soothing against his still swollen cheek.

It wasn’t a happy victory. Jin may have won the war, but he had hurt another person completely. Collateral damage, in the grander scale of things, but it never felt good to be aware of it.

He really was a disgusting person.

Jin closed his eyes, letting a few tears spill over, allowing himself a few moments of disgust and self-pity. The apartment suddenly felt too cold, too big, and he wanted Namjoon home.

Wanted to hug him, wanted to touch him, and Jin suddenly missed him so, so much. But Namjoon might be busy working, and he had a wife that was probably as distraught as Jin was.

By all accounts, Namjoon should be taking care of his wife first.

His phone was unlocked and he was sending a message before he realized it.

_Come home please?_

It barely took 5 seconds before Namjoon replied.

_On my way._

An hour later, the door beeped open, and Jin was standing up and running towards the front door.  

“Hey—” Namjoon started, but was quickly stopped as Jin threw himself into his arms.

“I haven’t even taken off my shoes yet.” Namjoon’s voice was quietly amused, but Jin just burrowed his face deeper in Namjoon’s neck, inhaling his scent, relishing his warmth and the arms that wrapped around him tenderly.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” Now Namjoon sounded concerned, and Jin was suddenly, _viciously_ , glad that Namjoon was here with him.

“Just… I had a bad day. I’m sorry.” Jin murmured against the hollow of Namjoon’s throat, before pressing a quick kiss on Namjoon’s skin. “I missed you. Did I interrupt anything at work?”

“No no, I was just finishing up. It was a slow day in production.” Namjoon squeezed him a little before slightly pulling away, eyes warm, soft, before widening at the sight of Jin’s slightly swollen cheek. “Jin, what happened to your face? Does it hurt?”

Jin shook his head. “I’m fine.” He said truthfully, smiling when Namjoon cradled his jaw in worry. “I just got into an accident. I tripped in the shower as I was getting out and smacked my face against the door.”

Until Namjoon could talk to his wife, Jin wasn’t going to say anything. He despised lying to Namjoon more than he should, since they were already living a lie.

But he would come clean eventually. He never hid anything from his husband, and he wasn’t about to start now.

“It doesn’t hurt as much now, but I’m inheriting your clumsiness. I should be the one concerned.” He teased lightly.

“Well, you know what they say about married couples. Don’t worry, you’re still pretty.” Namjoon grinned, showing his dimples, and Jin wasn’t able to resist the urge to kiss them. “Come on, let’s go inside and get you an ice pack. Do you wanna talk about it?”

Jin paused for a moment, considering the question.

_I just wanted to let you know that your wife knows that we’re together._

_I wanted you to know that she hit me and asked me to give you back to her and I couldn’t because I was selfish and I wanted you all to myself._

_I wanted you to know that I’m a terrible, disgusting person for ruining a good woman’s life and breaking her heart because I couldn’t bear to see you with someone else._

_I wanted you to know that your wife might talk to you about us and ask you why you used her and chose me and that she might ask for a divorce soon._

_I wanted you to know I could have done the right thing, but I didn’t._

Jin genuinely smiled. “My day is better already. Let’s order some takeout. Have you eaten dinner? I’m so hungry I could probably eat a horse right now.”

Namjoon laughed, wrapping an arm around Jin as they entered their home, and Jin rested his cheek on Namjoon’s shoulder, blissful and content.

_I wanted you to know that I won, and I don’t regret one single damn moment of it._

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey! It's been a while! I'm so excited to be back for a new Namjin fic, because Namjin. Do we need any more explanation? 
> 
> I sort of didn't plan this one? Like, I have so many other Namjin plots stored in Google Drive and this literally just appeared a few days ago? But I've just been so inspired by the Spanish/Mexican teledramas recently and I just had to turn this one out. 
> 
> ALSO IT'S COMEBACK SEASON I'M SO EXCITED FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED THE IDOL TEASER YET YOU BETTER DAMN WATCH IT AGAIN AND AGAIN BECAUSE THIS COMEBACK WILL BE LEGENDARY.
> 
> Since they're doing the hanbok costumes for this comeback, maybe I should add to the Goguryeo series. I already have something sort of(?) planned out for the next one.
> 
> And also, because BTS are bad influences, I finally made a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ESolstice_) account! Please feel free to DM me or follow me and we can scream about BTS and OT7 and Namjin together, because I'm an old woman and I don't know how to use Twitter yet ~~and I'm also painfully shy~~.
> 
> And, once again to remind any impressionable youth out there: **CHEATING IS NOT AND WILL NEVER BE OKAY. DON'T DO IT, KIDDIES.**
> 
> If anyone is interested, [this](https://www.audemarspiguet.com/en/watch-collection/royal-oak/15400ST.OO.1220ST.01/) is the watch Namjoon gave Jin for their 10th year anniversary. 
> 
> It's about $17,000-$20,000.


End file.
